clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jackhammer Revolt
The Jackhammer Revolt was founded October 3rd, 2018 by Planarchy and Penguinlenin. It is called the Jackhammer Revolt because it all began when Planarchy shouted revolutionary slogans in the middle of the stadium, with many soon following his example. They wrote and approved the Constitution at the 1st Club Penguin Politburo meeting in the stadium. More recently, their allies the Sled Gang have united with them to form the Jackhammer Sled Coalition, in direct opposition to the Counter-Revolutionary Pizza Bois. They have fought in multiple conflicts with Counter Revolutionaries. The Constitution goes as follows: The revolution begun by the Jackhammer Revolt on October third, 2018 has the intent to create an egalitarian society in Club Penguin through the socialist principles of Karl Marx, Friedrich Engels, V.I. Lenin, and many other philosophers. We intend to replace the bourgeois state with a functioning democratic vanguard party of soviets, governing the resources in the name of those who work to give them value, not those who take credit for said work. # OUR KEY TENETS: ### Club Penguin receives its value by we, the players play time on this game. It’s coins wares are valuable because we work to gain them. Because of this, the players/workers manufacture value and the server is only as meaningful as the players make it out to be while the credit goes to the moderators of the server. This treatment is unacceptable to our revolt and we must seize the means of control to establish our society. ### In our defense against oppressors of all sorts, such as moderators, censors, etc., we must have a democratically elected organization with the means to send votes out to the people in affairs of diplomacy, defense and the like. This shall be the Revolutionary Party of the people, replacing the bourgeois state as the popular voice. ### In our defense against oppressors from taking over our revolution, we must have an egalitarian society in which everyone is free to run their own affairs and means of production, within the will of the whole of the people (individuals shall be reprimanded if they seek to become dictators or exploit the work of others). Everyone who has knowledge of the Revolution and believes in the cause is eligible to become an elected member of the Revolutionary Party, and ultimately form an organization that will defend against mods and other oppressors. ### All common penguins participate in labour to provide value to wares, servers, games, etc. Therefore all deserve credit for driving the function of society, and should earn full membership and a right to pants. This has been largely achieved. ### The party must be organized around an elected committee of Revolutionaries who will decide on laws. These laws may then be voted on by the masses of the party. To prevent irrational and uneducated mob rule, however, the committee may agree to veto the whole party vote. They may only veto twice a year, to prevent dictatorship. Each server shall have such a council, that server’s Committee (AKA Politburo) at the head of its party, and in the future these may coalesce into a multi-server Comintern. (If a comintern occurs, all committees and their parties will be represented on it. It will not directly control the policy of each server.) All, however, are working with the intent to meet the needs of the greater population, who are represented by the committee of elected representatives and shall vote on its members annually. The number of committee members shall be dependent on the population of the server. The committee may be justly overthrown and re-elected if the vast majority of the people declare them unfit for their position. ### The laws state that Representatives can be removed for the following reasons: Breaking Revolutionary law, denying the people access to knowledge on their issues, and other activity harmful to a democracy, as well as for crimes such as murder, theft, assault, etc. Justice will be delivered fairly and a vote among the server’s population will be held to guarantee the rightness of an overthrow of a popularly elected official, to guarantee he was not overthrown by a counter revolutionary opposition party. The Voice of the People must and shall be heard in issues of governance. The People’s Court shall be held whenever a call to action is issued out, whether by a leader of the Revolutionary Party or by a major non leading movement within the party, on the subject of questionable legitimacy of a popular leader. It may also be called on the subject of questionable activity by any other party member,especially one with a sizeable following who may seek counterrevolution and to establish themselves as a tyrant over the people ### Factions, whenever proposing a law to either the People’s Court or to be okayed by the committee to be sent out by the people, must explain how it will benefit everyone in the society. This can be done by showing long term and short term effects to the party. Only once this is done will it be raised at a meeting of said branch of the party. Factions, ie multiple members of the party who hold different views, will propose their laws first to the Revolutionary Party to be okayed and then sent out to the people to be voted on and put into law. ### October Third, anniversary of the Jackhammer Revolt that began the revolution, shall be recognized as a people’s holiday. The mode of celebration is left in the hands of the individual, provided it does no harm to other citizens. Holidays will be held at different intervals, officially decided by the Revolutionary Party. ### The Club Penguin Socialist Movement shall be treated as a group of comrades until such time as it opposes the ideas expressed herein.